L'accident
by HirotoEtMoi56
Summary: Kilari avait un rendez-vous avec deux idoles de son âge et de son agence: Hiroto Kazama et Seiji Hiwatari. Mais Kilari eu faim et se mit à courir, mais elle trébucha...


L'accident.

Dans la belle ville de Fukushima, une belle jeune fille nommé Kilari se réveilla à 13h00. Lorsqu'elle vu l'heure, elle paniqua et bougea dans tout les sens: elle avait un rendez-vous avec deux idoles qui sont dans son agence: Hiroto et Seiji qui forme le groupe des Ships.

Il y avait un petit problème: le rendez-vous était à 13h10... Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller mais elle n'eut pas le temps de manger. Elle se mit à courir, mais dans dans le mauvais sens. C'est 10 minutes après qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompée de route, elle regarda sa montre, il était déjà 15 ! Elle fit marche arrière en courant et repartie dans le bon sens. Quand elle arriva au point de rendez-vous, elle put apercevoir ses deux beaux princes charmants qu'elle aimait tant.

« - Encore en retard ! Quelle cruche ! dit Hiroto.

- Bonjour Kilari ! sourie Seiji.

- Bonjour ! Excusez-moi pour mon retard ! » répondu Kilari essoufflé.

Son ventre se mit à gargouiller très fort... La honte, où plutôt double honte ! Hiroto commença à rire et Kilari le regarda mécontente. Seiji regarda dans tout les coins et s'adressa à Hiroto:

« - Il y a une crêperie pas loin, pourquoi n'irai-tu pas lui offrir quelque crêpe ?

- Elle peut s'en acheter elle-même, non ? riposta le brun.

- Oh s'il te plaît, Hiroto ! Je n'ai pas d'argent ! » supplia t-elle avec un air de chien battu.

Hiroto rougissa.

« Bon... D'accord... soupira t-il.

- OUAIIIIIIIIIIII ! » cria Kilari.

Elle se mit à courir et trébucha sur une canette et tomba la tête en première dans une fontaine.

« - KILARI ?! » crièrent les deux idoles.

Ils coururent jusqu'à elle puis la souleva. Elle était inconsciente... Hiroto appela les urgences.

Ils sont venus et déposèrent Kilari dans leur ambulance. Hiroto et Seiji les accompagna.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils attendaient dans la salle d'attente. Puis, un infirmier se dirigea vers eux avec un air grave.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé... Elle a perdu la mémoire...

- QUOI ?! Oh... N... N-Non... Pas ça... dit Hiroto en s'éffondrant en larme.

- Pauvre Kilari... Mais ça veut dire que... Elle ne nous reconnaîtra pas ?! » dit le blond.

Hiroto leva la tête puis se mit à courir pour aller voir Kilari.

Il trouvait la chambre, elle était allongée sur le lit de l'hôpital. Elle tourna la tête en disant:

« - Qui es-tu ? »

En entendant cette phrase, Hiroto eu un gros pincement au cœur. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Seiji regarda Hiroto s'effondrer et pleurer, il avait lui aussi envie de pleurer, puis il s'approcha de Kilari.

« - Te souviens-tu de ton nom ?

- Ki... Kilari, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, tu étais une idole très populaire, très joyeuse et très gourmande... Je suis Seiji, ton ami et celui qui est par terre est mon meilleur ami: Hiroto, mais c'est aussi ton petit-ami.

- QUOI ?! hurla Hiroto.

- Avoue-le Hiroto ! Ça se voit trop ! dit Seiji calmement.

- Pffffff...

- Regarde Kilari, comme il est fou de toi ! dit Seiji en provocant un peu Hiroto.

- TU M'ENERVE !

- Il y a que la vérité qui blesse ! répliqua Seiji.

- … Et puis de quoi tu te mêle ! dit Hiroto énervé.

- Oh, je te laisse avec ta princesse ! »

Et Seiji partit de la chambre. Il laissé Hiroto et Kilari tout seul dans cette chambre.

Il y avait un gros silence et Kilari fixait Hiroto qui était tout rouge. Puis, Hiroto éclata en sanglot.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda l'amnésique.

- Bordel... Pourquoi c'est à toi que sa arrive ?! Putain... POURQUOI TOI ?! » cria t-il.

Kilari commençait à avoir peur et Hiroto, qui ne voulait pas l'effrayer, arrêta de crier.

« - Désolé... Je ne voulait pas te faire peur...

- P-Pas grave... répondit Kilari.

- Je suis juste très triste que... tu ne te souvienne pas de moi... » dit Hiroto en recommençant à pleurer.

Hiroto se leva et pris dans ses bras Kilari en lui disant:

« Je t'aime Kilari ! Je ne sais pas si avant l'accident tu m'aimais, mais sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! » dit-il en pleurant.

Kilari le pris alors elle aussi dans ses bras.

Ils se détachèrent et Kilari la regarda avec un air triste.

« Je suis touchée par tes sentiments, mais je suis désolé, je ne me souviens toujours pas de toi... »

A peine après avoir finis ses mots, elle écarquilla ses yeux. Elle s'en souvenait... Un peu... Un tout petit peu... Lorsqu'ils avaient tourné le film « Sonate d'une jeunesse amoureuse ».

« - Qu'y a t-il ? dit Hiroto en regardant le regard de Kilari.

- Je... Je m'en souviens d'une chose...

- Ah, oui ? Et... De quoi ? * Ne me dit pas que tu pense à des crêpes...*

pensa Hiroto.

- Que toi et moi avons tourné un film... S-Sonate d'une jeunesse amoureuse ! répondu t-elle.

- C'est super ! Tu te souviens d'autre chose ? demanda Hiroto impatient.

- Je crois aussi que... commença Kilari.

- Que ? Que ? fit Hiroto encore plus impatient.

- Que j'ai très faim !

- Toi, tu n'es vraiment pas possible ! s'exclama Hiroto.

- Je me souviens aussi... commença de nouveau Kilari.

- Aussi de quoi ?

- De la saveur des crêpes ! dit-elle en bavant.

- Ça y est ! Mademoiselle Tsukishima a faim ! Se moqua Hiroto.

- Se n'est pas de ma faute... »

Hiroto appela Seiji qui était derrière la porte. Quand Hiroto entendu la sonnerie du téléphone de Seiji devant la porte. Il l'ouvrit.

« - Mais ?! Que fiche-tu ici ? demanda Hiroto.

- Euh, je viens juste d'arriver ! répondit Seiji qui mentait.

- Ouais, ouais... Peux-tu aller acheter des crêpes à mademoiselle Tsukishima, s'il te plaît ? »

Seiji acquiesça de la tête.

Il ferma la porte.

« - Hiroto, approche... commence Kilari.

- Euh, ok !

- Mets-toi à genoux ! continua Kilari.

- Pourquoi ?! riposta Hiroto.

- Discute pas et fait se que je te dis !

- Euh... »

Il se mit alors à genoux.

« - Penche-toi...

- Bon tu... »

Il fut interrompue par un baisé de la part de Kilari. Après s'être langoureusement embrassé, Hiroto était surpris mais plutôt content.

« - Hiroto... Je me souviens... Je me souviens que je t'aimais... Et je t'aime encore !

- Tu... M'aime... ?! s'exclama Hiroto, rouge.

- O-Oui, pourquoi ? L'interrogea Kilari.

- J'ai cru que tu aimais Seiji !

- Sei... Seiji... ? begaya Kilari.

- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu as commencé ta carrière en tant qu'idole. Car tu étais tombée raide dingue amoureuse de lui !

- Ah... Je ne m'en souviens pas de ça... Mais ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance vu que je t'aime toi ! répondu Kilari.

- Oui... Tu as raison. » confirma Hiroto.

Et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

Seiji entra est était choqué de les voir s'embrasser. Mais eux continues leur embrassement avec la langue, car ils n'avaient pas entendu Seiji. Il posa les crêpes sur la table, il était un peu jaloux, non très jaloux que Kilari ne se souvienne pas de lui. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Mais il sortit de la salle sans rien dire et les laissa tranquille.

Hiroto commença à enlever le haut de Kilari qui était un peu choqué; mais elle était tout de même tentée, elle enleva elle aussi le haut d'Hiroto, celui-ci lui lécha sensuellement son cou. Il monta un peu plus haut et goûta de nouveau au lèvre de sa princesse, en même temps il décrocha son soutien-gorge qui le retira, puis il contempla sa poitrine en la caressant affectueusement. Puis colla sa poitrine contre son torse, ce plaisir pour lui de sentir ses seins se poser sur lui fit dégagé un jouissement de bien-être. Kilari retira le pantalon délicatement, elle remarqua que le sexe d'Hiroto était apparent sur son caleçon, elle l'avait fait bander. Elle le toucha et Hiroto se mit à jouir fort de plaisir, il retira le pantalon et la culotte de Kilari, qui elle fit de même pour son caleçon. Puis Hiroto pénétra la jeune fille, elle eu des petits crie de douleur. Hiroto resté en elle sans bouger pour savourer d'abord le moment de rencontre, et de présence. Kilari envoya un acquiescement de la tête, pour envoyer le point de départ à Hiroto. Et tout doucement, il commença ses vas-et-viens, Kilari jouissa de bien-être et de plaisir. Elle embrassa avec la langue en jetant des jouissement dans cette bataille de langue, Hiroto alla de plus-en-plus vite.

Seiji revenant de sa ballade ouvrit doucement la porte et fut choqué de ce qu'il viens d'assister à l'instant présent. Ils faisaient tellement de boucan, qu'il ferma la porte et partit...

Fin.

Message de l'auteur: Voilà, j'espère que ma fic' vous a plu ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Cette histoire je l'ai écrite avec l'aide de ma meilleur amie (dans la vrai vie), Cleanne le nom de son compte sur . La parti Lemon par contre c'est moi qui l'ai écrite toute seule.

Merci d'avance.

HirotoEtMoi56.


End file.
